


Setup

by botwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botwriter/pseuds/botwriter
Summary: (I've decided to share some shorter works people requested on tumblr from a while ago.)





	Setup

Even with all of Urbosa’s style and class, the gerudo wasn’t the queen of subtlety. Then again, maybe she could be if she wanted to, and simply decided it wasn’t needed at this point… after all, sometimes the most obvious of things could fly over someone’s head. It was ironic that a knight with fast reflexes and high personal awareness would miss something like that, but here they were, alone on a balcony in Hyrule Castle, watching the sunset, and Link clearly had no clue he’d been set-up.

Zelda couldn’t decide who she would kill first. Urbosa, for setting her up for this awkward and useless ‘date,’ or Link, for not noticing that a  _date_  was exactly what it was. Was she really the only one with any sense anymore? And if her father found them, the trouble she’d get in for pointlessly avoiding her studies just to watch the sun with someone… then again, rebellion felt good. If her father would get upset at her for doing this, then… perhaps  _this_  was exactly what she needed.

And there was something… frustratingly relaxing about having nothing better to do at the moment. Urbosa and Daruk were watching from the sidelines; Mipha and Revali had politely refused their invitations, and although Zelda didn’t know the reasons, she was happy to have as small of an audience as possible for this sort of occasion. Privacy would be better suited. As far as Link knew, they were alone, but even then, Zelda wasn’t sure how far he really  _knew_  anything… at least when it came to romance. And that was fair. It was the last thing on her mind. She didn’t care that Link hadn’t complimented her eyes or the dress she wore just for the occasion, didn’t notice the way his shirt hung off his back or how his jawline shadowed his neck as he stared out at the sun with a faraway look in his eyes that gave absolutely nothing away-

No. She didn’t notice, at least not until colour spread through her cheeks and she had to avert her eyes back to the sunset. Link, seeing the movement, seemed to snap out of a daze and glanced sideways at her. She could feel his eyes on her, a sensation that she was yet to get used to.

“Are you enjoying this?” 

Blunt as ever.

“Y-yes,” she lied. Well, partly. The sunset was enjoyable. Sitting there trying not to think about how she had begun to think of Link as something more than a friend while he was right next to her was… not as much. 

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Link replied, sounding honest as usual. Zelda sighed. _Why can’t he just let me struggle alone?_

_“_ It’s a set-up, Link. We got set-up.” 

“I was wondering why Urbosa and Daruk were trying to spy on us,” he said, as if he’d suddenly had a realisation. “They knew we’d be up here?” 

Zelda gaped at him. So he knew - knew all along that they were being watched, but hadn’t noticed the flush of red on her cheeks, the way she couldn’t make eye-contact with him anymore, the way she tended to stammer around him and she never used to? Or had he noticed and pretended not to? 

“Y-yes, they knew. I let it slip, and…” 

“Should we give them something worth watching?” 

When she looked back at him, he was staring at her evenly and with such intent that she was too surprised to feel nervous. What did he mean by that? 

“If you trust me, it’ll get them to leave.” 

Now he looked nervous, and seeing so caused Zelda to relax a little bit. Still, she had no idea what the knight had in mind, but she nodded absently anyways.  _Wait - what am I agreeing to?_

Link reached for her then, and it was useless to pull away as the warmth of his hand on the side of her face was soothing and comforting, and the feel of his lips on hers was a spark that lit a fire in her chest, and the sunset suddenly didn’t matter anymore because it felt like the sun was in her, burning her eyelids and erasing everything else except for this, and him.

She peeked one eye open anyways, and sure enough, Urbosa and Daruk had promptly left the window.


End file.
